There is known a work vehicle that changes a maximum absorption torque of a hydraulic pump with respect to an actual rotation speed of an engine according to a manipulated variable of an accelerator pedal, and can improve an increase rate of a rotation speed of the engine at high altitudes without deteriorating a workability at flats (refer to Patent Literature 1).